Cuando Kyoko conoció a la Reina de las Hadas
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [En Curso] Kyoko pidió un deseo: "Comprender por qué Ren no le dijo que era Corn en Guam"; su deseo se cumplirá, pero ¿a que precio? ¡¿acaso cambiar de cuerpos será suficiente! ¿qué pasará cuando la Reina de las hadas haga su aparición? Este Fic pertenece a los Retos a la Carta del Forum La caja de Pandora (LCDP)


**Este Fic forma parte de Retos a la carta del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP) **

_Lista 7: Cliches de películas: Descubren que son familiares._

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

Tokio, 19:45 pm.

Mogami Kyoko iba caminando por las calles de Tokio pensativa, algo perturbaba sus cavilaciones. El día anterior había vuelto de Guam, donde estuvo los últimos cuatro días interpretando a Setsuka Heel, junto a su sempai Tsuruga Ren, quien interpretaba al hermano de Setsu; Caín Heel

Mientras paseaba por las calles atestadas de gente, Kyoko vio una solitaria fuente en medio de un pequeño parque, que no había notado nunca antes en sus paseos cerca del Darumaya. Se acercó al lugar y recordó que en Trevi, Italia; la gente tiende a lanzar monedas dentro de_ La Fontana_, para pedir sus deseos. Kyoko sacó una moneda de su cartera y la apretó con fuerza, cerró sus ojos y pidió:

«Desearía comprender mejor a _Corn_, sé que Tsuruga-san tiene una gran oscuridad en su interior, pero me gustaría saber por qué no me dijo en Guam que él es _Corn_, es evidente que lo es, por eso quiero saber la verdad.»

Cuando terminó de formular su deseo, lanzó la moneda y sólo se escuchó el "glup!" de esta al caer al agua.

Kyoko suspiró ruidosamente y volvió al Darumaya, donde la esperaba una jornada de trabajo junto a Okami-san y Taichou-san.

* * *

7:30 am.

El sonido del despertador era lejano, sabía que tenía que levantarse para ir a LME como todos los días; ir a la sección Love Me, a pesar de que el presidente sabía de sus sentimientos por su sempai, ella seguía en la excéntrica sección del uniforme rosa.

Algo le resultaba extraño mientras su despertador seguía emitiendo aquel ruido tan hostigante, pero aún así algo era ligeramente diferente, sonaba extraño, estiró su mano para apagarlo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Su mano chocó con un mueble que la noche anterior no estaba ahí, lo sabía porque en su cuarto tenía un futón, ¿Por qué entonces había un velador junto a su futón?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, reconoció la habitación donde estaba, pero no era su cuarto, ese era el cuarto de Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

8:00 am.

Tsuruga Ren, seguía durmiendo profundamente, el tono de llamada de un celular era insistente, llevaba más o menos media hora sonando, le parecía extraño que teniendo un departamento con tan buena aislación ambiental pudiera escuchar el móvil de otra persona, como si estuviera en su mismo cuarto. Se revolvió entre las mantas y encontró extraño que la cama no fuera tan mullida como siempre. Se sentó aún con los ojos cerrados, decidido a buscar la fuente del ruido molesto, se preguntó ¿por qué estoy durmiendo en un futón? Miró a su alrededor y no conocía el cuarto, a decir verdad, nunca había estado ahí. El sonido del móvil continuaba y lo vio en el piso junto al futón, lo tomó pero algo era extraño, sus manos, eran pequeñas y delicadas, le recordaban a las manos de Kyoko y de hecho el celular era el de Kyoko. Lo tomó y vio la llamada entrante que decía:

"Tsuruga Ren"

Ren con desconfianza contestó y al hablar se sorprendió de su voz, sonaba como a la voz de Kyoko, mientras que del otro lado de la línea escuchó su propia voz, decir:

―¡Tsurugaaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

8:30 am

Mogami Kyoko se encontraba en estado de shock, cuando el timbre del departamento de Ren sonó sabía que sólo podía ser una cosa, Yashiro Yukihito.

Recordó lo que su sempai le dijo por teléfono:

«―Mogami-san, cálmate; debe haber alguna forma de solucionar esto, por favor, no salgas del departamento por nada del mundo, yo estaré allí lo más pronto posible y si Yashiro-san llega a entrar, hazte la enferma, ya veré como me las arreglo después con él.»

Sintió que la puerta del vestíbulo se abría, sin dudas era Yashiro-san.

Kyoko se recostó en la gran cama de Ren, se tapó hasta las orejas imitándolo como cuando interpretaba a Cain, convirtiéndose en un capullo humano. De repente recordó que Ren usaba los contactos marrones para ocultar su verdadero color de ojos, los buscó en el mueble y los encontró, pero no alcanzó a colocárselos, decidió tener los ojos cerrados mientras Yashiro estuviera en el cuarto, por lo que volvió a transformarse en una oruga. Cuando Yashiro llegó a su lado y le dijo:

―Vamos Ren levántate, no es momento de descansar, tienes una agenda ocupara hoy.― el mánager recibió una tos por respuesta, esto le alarmó. Kyoko estaba tan llena de vergüenza, que su cara estaba roja, cuando Yashiro colocó la mano sobre su frente le dijo:

―Ren, estás ardiendo en fiebre, será mejor que llame al presidente para cancelar toda tu agenda por hoy hasta que te mejores, no puedes trabajar así y ¡No me repliques!, además tómalo como un favor divino, le diré a Sawara-san que envié a Kyoko-chan a cuidarte, como misión de la sección Love Me.― le decía el hombre de gafas en un soliloquio. ― Ve a darte un baño, para que te cambies esa pijama, que debe estar sudada, vamos muévete, yo haré las llamadas mientras tanto.

Kyoko no decía nada, ni se movía, por primera vez en la vida no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

8:30 am

Ren, después de cortar la llamada, se dedicó a mirar el cuarto de la chica. Vio pegado en la pared un poster, era de él, esto le pareció extraño, al lado habían pegados dos alfileres y muchos pequeños agujeros, como si alguien hubiese jugado a lanzar dardos en esa dirección.

Decidió levantarse, pero el gran problema no era que estuviera en el cuarto de Kyoko, sino que ese no era su cuerpo.

Decidió tomar un bolso de mano, lo llenó con ropa y zapatos, los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando tuvo que empacar la ropa interior de Kyoko y más aún cuando tuvo que colocarse ropa para salir del Darumaya.

Respiró hondo, se sentía como un pervertido que espía a hurtadillas a la chica de sus sueños, decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente o terminaría por desquiciarse más aún por la situación inverosímil en la que se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y se cambió de ropa, sus dedos sentían la suave piel de Kyoko, era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. En ese momento recordó un gran detalle, sus contactos. Kyoko descubriría que sus ojos son verdes y no marrones, ella lo llenaría de preguntas y él tendría que responder.

* * *

9:00 am

Kyoko estaba en el baño, estática, congelada, era un cascarón vacío. No quería mover un sólo musculo, mucho menos entrar a la ducha y ver el cuerpo desnudo de su sempai.

Yashiro no se extrañó por la rara actitud de su representado, al contrario lo atribuyó a la fiebre. Hizo las llamadas correspondientes, 10 minutos después, Sawara-san le informaba que Kyoko estaba muy enferma y que no podía ir. Por lo que Yashiro pensó en quedarse a cuidar a Ren.

* * *

10:00 am

Una hora después, mientras Kyoko seguía en el baño sin poder moverse, sonó el timbre, eso hizo reaccionar a Kyoko, sabía quién era, ese debía ser Tsuruga Ren.

Yashiro abrió la puerta y encontró a Kyoko parada frente a la él en el pasillo.

―Buenos días Yashiro-san― dijo Ren, simulando una de las perfectas reverencias de Kyoko y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

―Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué haces acá?, me dijeron que estabas enferma. ― le respondió el mánager.

Ren comenzó a tocer y puso la voz de Kyoko como si estuviera enfermo de verdad y respondió:

―Eso no importa, tengo el deber de cuidar a mi sempai,― sabiendo que esto traería graves consecuencias en especial con su mánager, prosiguió― ¿Dónde está Tsuruga-san?― volvió a preguntar Ren, encontraba que la experiencia extraña de por sí, lo era aún más por preguntar por él mismo, era como esas historias de estar flotando y viendo tu propio cuerpo desde arriba.

―En el baño, lleva mucho tiempo dentro, iré a ver si se encuentra…― no terminó de formular su respuesta, cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Kyoko en su espalda empujándolo fuera del departamento, y diciéndole:

―No te preocupes Yashiro-san yo me encargo de él, puedes ir tranquilo, ¡Ja ne!― le dijo Ren, cerrando la puerta.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y suspiró, luego se dirigió al baño donde se suponía que estaba Kyoko, golpeó una vez y con voz suave dijo:

―Mogami-san, ¿Estás bien?

La voz tan familiar sonaba extraña a sus oídos, Kyoko reaccionó a ella y abrió la puerta del baño:

―Tsu...Tsuruga-san― respondió con voz quebrada y ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ren miró a Kyoko y vio con horror que no llevaba los contactos puestos, eso lo alarmó; aún así, decidió que reconfortar a Kyoko era más importante en ese momento que su secreto. La abrazó como lo haría Caín, pero la diferencia de estatura dificultaba que pudiera acariciarle el cabello y besarlo como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

―¿Mogami-san, tienes alguna idea de cómo arreglar esto?― preguntó Ren.

Ella negó con la cabeza, en realidad se había rebanado los sesos buscando una posible solución, pero no la encontraba.

―Tsuruga-san― dijo Kyoko tímidamente.

―A-ano, e- etto…

―¿Qué sucede?

―Yo debo…

―¿Qué cosa Mogami-san?

Kyoko roja como un tomate dijo rápidamente:

―¡YodeboiralbañoTsuruga-san!― cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño y dejando a un atónito y avergonzado Ren.

Dos segundos después:

―KYYAAAAA!― fue lo único que Ren pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

11:43 am

Kyoko aun estaba roja y no se atrevía a mirar a Ren a la cara, el pequeño incidente del baño la había afectado en demasía.

―Lo siento tanto Tsuruga-san, yo no quise ver su… ― volviendo a ponerse roja y frenética, cuando recordaba haber visto la parte más intima de su sempai.

Ren colorado como una remolacha y mirando para otro lado, sólo atinaba a decirle que se calmara y olvidara el asunto.

Kyoko dentro de sí misma se reclamaba por ser tan pervertida y haber visto "aquello", sabía que los hombres tenían uno, no era idiota, pero era la primera vez que veía "eso" de su sempai, aunque Setsu había entrado al baño mientras él se duchaba nunca había bajado la mirada, siempre mantenía su atención en su cara, nunca más abajo.

«Nota mental para mis muñecos: Tsuruga-san tiene un lunar en la cadera derecha cerca el pubis» se dijo a sí misma.

Ren suspiró, entonces su teléfono sonó, supo que tenía que contestar, pero no podía hacerlo con la voz de Kyoko, así que dejó que sonara.

Cinco segundos después volvió a sonar y así siguió hasta que Ren finalmente cogió el teléfono y vio que la llamada era de Lory, instruyó a Kyoko como debía contestar y ella finalmente aceptó la llamada y colocó el alta voz:

―Diga jefe.― respondió Kyoko.

―Ren, te tengo una horrible información, es alerta roja, alguien filtró que estás enfermo y ella se enteró por las noticias que Tsuruga Ren quien nunca falta al trabajo aunque esté muriendo por fiebre, ha fallado por primera vez, viene viajando ahora mismo, él no pudo detenerla. Suerte domando a la bestia, porque yo me voy de vacaciones hasta que se vaya, ya sabes porque, esa mujer sólo quiere matarme por haberte arrebatado de sus brazos.― decía el presidente. Kyoko no entendía nada, una mujer venía viajando de quien sabe donde a ver a Ren, ¿quién era esa mujer?

―Muy bien― dijo Kyoko componiendo su voz lo mejor que pudo y después de que Lory se despidiera, colgó.

―¡Demonios!― dijo Ren.

―¿Tan malo es que esa persona venga?― preguntó Kyoko. Quería saber quién era aquella mujer a la que el presidente temía, a la que le "habían arrebatado de sus brazos" a su sempai. ¿Acaso era esa chica de secundaria de la cual su sempai estaba enamorado?

―Bueno, es un asunto… complicado― dijo Ren.

«Aha!» se dijo Kyoko, ahí estaba de nuevo, algo del oscuro pasado de su sempai venía en camino, lo notó en su mirada.

―Pero si la situación es tan grave y esa persona viene y nos ve así, ¿qué haremos?― preguntó Kyoko.

Ren suspiró pesadamente y supo que tenía que contarle parte de su pasado a Kyoko, sino no podrían engañar aquella persona.

―Mogami-san, lo que voy a contarte es muy delicado y por favor, quiero que lo guardes como un gran secreto.

Kyoko quien estaba sentada en la cama de Ren en posición seiza, le miraba con ojos de preocupación y asintió en silencio.

―Esa persona, es alguien que no he visto desde hace 5 años y odia al presidente porque según ella él me raptó de casa, pero la verdad es que yo me vine con él a Tokio por voluntad propia.

―Ya veo― dijo Kyoko aún queriendo saber quién era aquella mujer.

―Por favor, quiero que estés tranquila, no creo que venga hasta acá, lo más probable sea que pase a LME y al ver que el presiente no está volverá a su casa.

―Entiendo.― respondió la actriz, muerta de curiosidad.

―Gracias Mogami-san.― dijo Ren dándole una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

* * *

12:50 pm

Habían estado todo el resto de la mañana tratando de averiguar qué hacer, buscando en internet mayormente, no encontraron nada productivo.

Ambos se habían olvidado del incidente del baño y Ren había olvidado por completo que Kyoko en ningún momento había dicho algo acerca del color de sus ojos, «Quizás no se ha fijado» se decía. «Si no cuestionó que yo sea_ Corn,_ es posible que no se haya percatado de mi color de ojos o que crea que es parte de esta extraña situación» se detuvo a pensar.

* * *

13:45 pm

Ren quien estaba en el cuerpo de Kyoko salió a buscar en bibliotecas cercanas, donde compró todo lo que encontró acerca de transmutación, cambios de cuerpos y viajes astrales.

Cuando llegó a su departamento encontró a Kyoko en su cuerpo, cocinando.

―Tadaima― dijo Ren, anunciando su llegada, «Me podría acostumbrar a esto»

―Okaeri Tsuruga-san― dijo Kyoko respondiendo a Ren quien se encontraba en la puerta del departamento cargando varias bolsas con un montón de libros.

Ren pasó por su sala dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de centro, luego fue hacia la cocina.

―Mogami-san, no debiste molestarte en cocinar― le dijo viendo como ella terminaba de supervisar la cocción del curry.

―Tsuruga-san, no es problema para mi, por cierto que debe comer, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos con nuestros cuerpos cambiados y debemos alimentarnos bien, porque así estaremos en buena forma para afrontar esto y buscar una solución lo más pronto posible.

Ren dio un grave suspiro: ―Mogami-san, está bien. ¿Qué cocinas?― preguntó finalmente.

―Curry.

* * *

04:00 am

―Tsuruga-san, aquí tampoco hay nada.― dijo Kyoko mientras sorbía otro poco de su café.

Ren estiró sus músculos y dijo: ―Acá tampoco Mogami-san.

Ambos suspiraron y miraron la hora.

―Será mejor que descansemos un poco, mañana seguiremos haciendo esto, no te preocupes por Yashiro, no entrará, cambie la clave de acceso así que por cualquier cosa, sólo deberás contestarle el teléfono como has hecho hoy Mogami-san.― dijo Ren.

―Está bien― respondió la actriz.

―Ahora ve a dormir― dijo Ren mientras ambos se pusieron de pie.― Que descanses.

―Sí, tu también, Tsuruga-san… a- ano…― dijo deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

―Dime Mogami-san.

―Yo, quería darme un baño, pero si usted encuentra que es imprudente de mi parte, yo…

―Oh, cierto, yo tampoco he querido hacerlo por no hacerte sentir incómoda, pero no podemos estar toda la vida sin darnos un baño los dos― dijo Ren.

―¡Por favor Tsuruga-san no lo diga de esa forma!

―Lo siento, lo siento― dijo Ren con una sonrisa― Que descanses Mogami-san y si quieres báñate puedes hacerlo, no sería la primera vez que me ves desnudo.

―¡Por favor Tsuruga-san! esa era ¡Setsu!, ¡Setsu! ¡Y mejor olvídelo, hasta que no encontremos una solución ni usted ni yo tomaremos un baño! Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos saldrá de este departamento hasta que encontremos una solución.

―Te das cuenta Mogami-san que si nos lleva más del fin de semana, tendremos que ir a hacer nuestro trabajo y tendremos que bañarnos, ¿cierto?

―¡ESO NO PASARÁ! Para el fin de semana volveremos a ser nosotros, estoy segura.― Kyoko estaba frenética.

Ren suspiró pesadamente moviendo su cabeza y haciendo aquél gesto que tanto odiaba Kyoko le dijo:

―Como digas Mogami-san, buenas noches.

―¡No hagas ese gesto Tsuruga-san es de mala educación! Y buenas noches.― dijo finalmente, entrando en su cuarto.

* * *

9:00 am

El timbre del departamento de Ren sonaba incesantemente, ambos actores se despertaron por el ruido y se extrañaron al ver que Yashiro no podía ser quien llamaba a la puerta, ya que no había llamado en ningún momento al móvil de su representado.

Kyoko camino en dirección al recibidor, al estar en el cuerpo de Ren, ella debía ser quien abriera la puerta, mientras Ren debía permanecer oculto para no levantar sospechas, ni que la situación se pudiera mal interpretar.

Al abrir Kyoko vio a una bella mujer de largas piernas blancas y delgadas, pequeña cintura y cuerpo de diosa, su cabello rubio caía hasta la cintura en pequeñas ondas, su cara era tan bella que parecía esculpida por los mismos dioses, pero sus ojos llamaron la atención de Kyoko, eran de un verde tan hermoso que sólo los había visto una vez. Eran como los ojos de _Corn_.

La mujer la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre Kyoko llenándola de besos:

―¡Oh my dear dear sweet honey!― decía la mujer mientras besaba una y otra vez a Kyoko en su cara.

Ren miraba la escena atónito desde un poco más allá.

La rubia belleza se detuvo al ver a la chica que miraba con ojos como platos y dijo:

―¡Tú debes ser Kyoko-chan!

Ren estaba de piedra y Kyoko también

―Sí, lo soy― respondió él con temor.

La respuesta fue la misma que con Kyoko en el vestíbulo. La mujer se abalanzó sobre él llenándolo de besos por todo su rostro. Hasta que cuando por fin se calmó dijo:

―Ah! ¿Cómo es que dicen los japoneses? Ah sí, Tadaima, Okaasan está en casa.

* * *

**Continuará...**

_Que tal, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, es un fic cortito, de no más de 3 capítulos, por lo que estará listo muy pronto._

_Las invito a leer mis otras historias en curso y aquellas que han sido partícipe del Forum La caja de Pandora (LCDP)_

_Como siempre espero sus reviews con ansias, ya sean tomatazos, declaraciones de amor o amenazas de muerte, ¡las acepto todas!_

_Y estoy ¡super feliz! por fin mi tesis pasó la revisión final de mi profesor y fue enviada a comisión evaluadora, donde al fin me pondrán nota y darán fecha para mi examen de grado :3 ¡soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!_

**Aprovecho de pasar el aviso, que el fic "Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos" pasará a ser de actualización mensual, mientras que "La suerte está echada" seguirá siendo quincenal como hasta ahora, teniendo días de actualización los 15 y 30/31/1 respectivamente.**

**Eso sería todo así que nos estamos leyendo pronto con este fic en específico que intentaré a más tardar actualizar el día sábado. :)**

Saludos

Atentamente

Allerya Windrunner

Ja Ne!


End file.
